Meet Sora Pan
After Eric and Aurora left for the party, a boy watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 14-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His name was Sora, Namine's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a 9-year-old deer with brown fur, a black nose, white spots, light brown hair, and blue eyes, plus, a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Faline. Soon Sora crept to the nursery window with Faline behind him. He saw that Namine, Simon, and Fievel are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Toulouse's bed. Faline flew ahead of him. "Over there, Faline!" Sora whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Faline shook her head. Sora frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Sora looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Faline played the music box. "Faline!" he hissed. Faline immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Faline rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious fawn, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty fawn?" she asks herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Sora to come over. "What is it?" Sora asked. "Look inside!" Faline said, excitedly. As Sora opened the drawer, Faline flew in to get the shadow. But Sora's shadow flew out, and Sora wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Faline inside. Sora tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the boy's reach, and Sora pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Sora came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Namine woke up. She found Sora on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Sora Pan!" she cried, startling the boy. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Sora, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Namine talked, Faline peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Sora with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She saw Sora floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Namine said, as she kissed Sora on the cheek, causing him to blush. Faline became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with, girl." Sora said. "My name is Namine. Namine Louise Ann Riverton." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Namine's good enough." Sora said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Toulouse get your shadow, Sora?" Namine asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Sora said while Faline got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Namine asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Sora answered, as Namine slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Alley Cats." "Lost Alley Cats? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Namine said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Sora hopped off and saw that his shadow was back on him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Namine smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Sora asked. "Because my dad wouldn't allow me to marry you." Namine answered. "He did what?" Sora quickly turned around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Namine said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Sora said. Namine started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Sora said, took Namine's hand, and floated up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Namine asked. In the drawer, Faline got the scissors. As then, she listened and heard what Sora answered, "To Neverland!" Faline was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Namine said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Sora said, as Faline left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull open the drawer. "Oh, Sora, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mom say?" Sora was confused and then asked, "Mom? What's a mom?" "Why, Sora, a mom means a mother and a mother means someone..." While then, Faline pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Namine said as Sora says. Sora then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Namine stopped and said, while getting out of her pajamas and into her white lace dress and light blue sandals. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Faline was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Faline was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Sora was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Namine and Sora moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Faline tried to stop her, Sora saw Faline and bounced on the matchbox Fievel was using as the bed, catching Faline with a rope so he jumped off the bed. Fievel woke up. As he looked, he saw him. "Simon! Simon, wake up! He's here!" Fievel said, as he got out of bed. Simon was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he put on his glasses, he was shocked that Sora was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Namine asked. Sora came back as he caught Faline by her neck with the rope. "Faline. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Fievel put on his red sweater, blue trademark hat, and matching pants while Simon got out of his pajamas and into his blue sweater and red and white sneakers, the little mouse said, "Hello, Sora Pan. I'm Fievel Mousekewitz-Riverton." "My name is Simon Seville-Riverton. How do you do?" the chipmunk asked. Fievel then looked at the rope as Sora replied, "Hello." "Wow! A doe." Fievel said in awe of seeing Faline. "A female fawn?" Namine asked in awe. "Amazing." Simon removed his glasses in awe. Faline frowned and growled as Sora heard her and kneow what she was saying. "What's the female fawn doing?" Fievel asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Namine asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Sora joked, making Namine laugh, while Faline flew out of the rope. "Why thank you." Namine blushed. "You are very welcome." Sora replied, kissing Namine's hand. Faline flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Namine. Let's go!" Sora said. Fievel held Namine's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Namine answered. "Neverland?" Fievel asked. "Sora's taking us." Namine told her brothers. As Sora hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Simon and Fievel." Namine said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Sora said, as he imagined a sword dance. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Fievel said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Sora chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Simon saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Fievel said, saluting too. "But, Sora, how do we get to Neverland?" Namine asked. "Fly, of course." Sora told her. "Fly?" Namine asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Namine asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Namine and Simon knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Sora nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Namine asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Simon asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Namine said in awe. "He can fly!" Simon said in awe too. "He flewed!" Fievel said. Sora spun around and landed on the bed pole, saying, "Now, you try." Namine took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Simon was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Fievel too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a Chinese boy." "Now, everybody try." Sora floated up and held Namine's hand while Namine held Simon and Fievel's hands as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, and as they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Sora saw that and was confused. Faline laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Sora frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Faline dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Faline heard that. "Dust?" Namine and Simon asked in confusion. "Dust?" Fievel asked. Faline tried to fly away, but Sora grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Faline on the back, letting the pixie dust fall as Namine smiled. Fievel covered his head, and Simon looked at it in awe. As Sora was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Fievel thought as he was rising from the bed. "Let's all try it, just once more." Namine said, as she flapped her arms, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Simon said, as he flew off the floor. "Jiminy!" Fievel said, flapping his arms. Namine saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Simon shouted. "We can fly!" Namine, Simon, and Fievel cried, as they flew around above. Then Sora stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz then heard someone as they looked up and saw Sora flying out and shouting, "Off to Neverland!" Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Namine flew out of the nursery window, and Simon flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz saw them and the black kitten covered Toulouse's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one paw to let his big brother see and gasped in shock. Fievel flew out with his stuffed toy tiger. Faline stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh-bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky Toulouse meowed, as Sora and Namine dived down each, but Simon was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Fievel dived down and lost his stuffed toy tiger, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Sora turned as Namine followed him. Simon used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Fievel couldn't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Marie shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Fievel then heard her. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and ho Where all your happy dreams come true Fievel then grabbed Faline and shoo her, letting the pixie dust at Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz and right on them as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Fievel then called out, "Come on, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Oliver!" He now flew with the others. "No thanks, Fievel. We'll just hang around." Oliver chuckled to himself, as he, his girlfriend, and her bothers waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Then Sora flew over, rode on two swans, and played his flute. Chorus:Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Namine looked at her reflection, but Faline messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye Faline crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by crocodiles and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Sora pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Namine! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Namine took it, and they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Sora, Namine, Simon, and Fievel flew above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction